


I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ballum Christmas (Eastenders), Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Santa Kink, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Callum dresses up as Santa, Ben finds it hot. That’s pretty much the whole plot.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas present for Sarah who asked for Santa!Callum. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!

“Look what I got!!” Callum came bursting through the kitchen door, a massive smile on his face and a bag slung over his shoulder, “I’ve got it!” he announced excitedly, the smile getting even wider. Ben looked up from where he sat at the table, he was busy reading the paper and didn’t have a clue what his boyfriend was talking about. Callum gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled his eyes simultaneously as he stepped through the doorway and closed the back door behind him. He walked over to where Ben was sat down and pulled the bag off of his shoulder before starting to open it.

“Look!” Callum pulled out a rich red material and held it up. Ben was none the wiser and quirked an eyebrow up, confused what on earth had gotten the other man so excited, “Babe, you’re going to have to give me a bit more than that”. With that Callum pulled out something fluffy and white, holding it to his face and nodding with his eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

“Is that a Santa suit?” Ben asked slowly, Callum was nearly bouncing on the spot from the excitement of it, nodding enthusiastically that his boyfriend had finally got with the programme. Ben was confused though, “Erm, when did we discuss this?” he asked as he waved in the general vicinity of the costume that his boyfriend was holding, “why have you got a Santa outfit Babe, you feeling kinky?” The shorter man tried to reach around and pinch Callum’s bum but he took a step back and shook his head.

“Remember we were talking about Santa?”

“Were we?”

“Yeah, about how cos of Covid, all the grottos are shut”

“Ah yeah right… so you…”

“I got a costume!!!” Callum shouted, beaming because he was so pleased with himself.

“For?”

“Lexi” Callum said as if it were obvious.

Ben contemplated it for a minute, they hadn’t even discussed taking Lexi to see Santa this year yet, she’d gone the previous year so it wasn’t that important. The fact that Callum had gone out to get a costume completely unprompted was both a bit sweet and a bit odd. The older man noticed that his boyfriend wasn’t saying anything so he started to ramble, to explain his train of thought in case he’d overstepped a line somehow.

“I never got to go see Santa when I was a kid... Mum took off and dad was drinking. I always wanted to though, Stuart… he was going to take me one year but dad got in a bar fight and we went to the hospital instead… ” he stopped talking and saw Ben was staring at him, he continued quietly, putting his head down a bit embarrassed, “every little kid deserves to meet Santa, I just didn’t want Lex to feel sad.”

Ben smiled and stood up, his heart aching for young Callum never getting to go and see Father Christmas, he stepped closer to the other man and reached a hand up, stroking his cheek and encouraging him to look at him. “You are the sweetest man I’ve ever met, Lexi will love it”, Callum smiled, relieved he hadn’t done anything wrong and Ben was ok with him playing dress up.

****

They decided that ‘Santa’ should come to visit on Christmas Eve, stop by to give Lexi a present while on his rounds and to say hello since he would be busy on Christmas Day cooking dinner for all the elves. Her little face when Callum walked in, padding strapped around his stomach making it round, red suit bursting at the seams and beard attached firmly to his face was a picture. Her eyes were sparkling and mouth open in shock, especially when he said her name and told her that he knew she’d been a good girl this year. She had flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around him the best she could while Callum attempted to not cry, pleased to make the little girl so happy.

When it was time for Santa to go, Ben offered to walk him out, leaving Lexi to wave manically as they shut the door to the living room and went to the back door. Safely in the kitchen, Ben grabbed the fluffy beard and pulled the taller man down so his face was within reach and kissed him hard, he wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him close. Callum responded, parting his lips slightly and letting Ben lick into his mouth, enjoying what his boyfriend was doing with his tongue.

It could easily go further, Ben’s hand started to drift down lower, resting on the top of Callum’s arse and the older man felt a hardness starting to press into his thigh. But they were aware of the family just a few metres away though and they reluctantly parted ways, breathing a little heavier with lidded hungry eyes. “I never knew Father Christmas could be so hot” Ben breathed raggedly. “Hmm” Callum went to kiss the other man again, pulling his body closer to him.

Their lips reconnected and Callum tried to get a hand down the back of Ben’s trousers, desperate for some skin on skin contact, the other man moaned as the fingertips brushed his butt crack but he managed to pull himself together and step back, breaking off the contact and creating some space between then. Both men were panting, the lust thick in the air, “God I so want to do this Babe, but anyone could walk in”.

Callum dropped his head down, he knew Ben was right so he took a deep breath and started to readjust his clothes, the obvious erection was tenting in the front of his red trousers and he desperately tried to reposition it so he could leave the house to pop back to Stuart’s to get changed into his own clothes. The last thing he wanted to do was to walk through the square with a boner and he definitely didn’t want to face his brother with one either.

Ben was just looking at him with amusement, attempting to adjust his own trousers before he had to walk back in to see the rest of the family. When they felt as though they were decent enough, Callum reached out and pulled his boyfriend to him, he kissed Ben softly one was last time before he turned to open the door to leave.

“Hey Cal”

“Yeah?”

“Maybe bring the outfit back with ya later, we can carry this on when they all go home” Ben said with a wink and a smile. Callum smiled back as he went to leave, closing the door behind him and heading to the flat while Ben returned to where Lexi, Lola, Jay and Phil were. Half an hour later Callum was walking into the living room in his own clothes, feigning complete ignorance as Lexi ran over to him and excitedly told him all about meeting Santa Claus. 

Everyone went home a lot later than planned, Jay was carrying a sleeping Lexi as he and Lola left, the little girl all tuckered out from her eventful evening. Ben kissed her gently on the forehead as they passed him and he smiled as he watched his family head home. By the time he and Callum got into bed it was late and both men were knackered. Good intentions of doing anything went out of the window as they attempted to kiss but in the end they had to give it up, sleep was far too tempting and they dropped off in each other’s arms just a few minutes after climbing into bed.

****

In the morning Ben was awoken by something, a pressure on his thighs and a wonderful heat encasing his cock. He pulled back the covers to find Callum crouched over his crotch and he was torn between moaning and laughing. As amazing as the feeling of Callum’s mouth around his dick was, seeing him with a Santa hat and beard was unexpected. With the duvet pulled back though the other man’s eyes flicked up to Ben’s face, making eye contact as he sunk down lower onto Ben, the head hitting the back of his throat and Ben could do nothing but groan loudly.

Callum pulled off and moved Ben’s legs so he could settle better in between them and started to kiss the insides of his thighs, the beard he was wearing tickled the sensitive flesh there and it made Ben squirm slightly. Callum continued to kiss upwards until he came back to the cock, Ben watched as he moved the beard to one side so he could easily open his mouth and stretch his lips around him.

As the heat engulfed him once again, Ben closed his eyes and involuntarily started to thrust his hips upwards, needing to be deeper in his boyfriends throat. He reached down to grab at his hair but he all got was the Santa hat and he giggled to himself, feeling his orgasm building as his talented boyfriend continued to work at him with his tongue, lips and throat. With a couple more sucks and a faint brush of a fingertip against his hole, Ben was coming, grunting as Callum sucked him through it.

When he was done callum sat up, leaning back on his knees and heels, showing his full glory to his blissed out boyfriend. Besides the hat and beard he was completely naked, a thin layer of sweat creating a sheen on his body and his cock standing hard and proud. He took it in his hand as Ben was watching him through lustful eyes and he started to stroke, slow and sure from root to tip. Ben bit on his lip at the display and felt a twitch in his own spent cock.

Ben moved his legs, opening them up wider and inviting his boyfriend in as he reached out to open the top drawer of the bedside table, fumbling around for a bottle of lube. He brought it out and handed it to Callum, “I’d quite like Santa to fuck me” he stated as Callum smiled down at him and took the bottle. He flipped it open and put a generous amount on his hand before giving his cock a quick stroke to coat it.

He moved closer to Ben and moved his hand into position, putting a finger up against his tight hole and pressing in gently. This wasn’t something they did often so when they did it was special, and with the way Ben started to chew on his lip and moaned as Callum pressed a finger in deeper it made the desire in his stomach spill over and his dick get harder. He pulled his finger out and added a second working them in together to loosen him up.

When he managed to add a third Ben told him he was ready, “c’mon Santa, what you got in your sack for me” he breathed out, his voice catching as Callum bent a digit to hit the prostate. He withdrew his fingers and got closer, pressing the head of his dick against the now moist and open hole and pushed forwards, adoring the way Ben’s body opened up for him. As he pushed in deeper it felt as though Ben stopped breathing, holding his breath as his body adjusted to the big intrusion.

When Callum could push in no further he held still, letting his boyfriend get used to the feeling before moving his body. Ben looked up at him and nodded while squeezing down on the dick in his arse with his muscles, Callum nearly came there and then but managed to hold it together enough to pull out slightly and push back in. As he worked his way in and out again and again the pace started to increase and Ben started to mutter swear words under his breath. When the older man purposely aimed for that spot inside him, Ben couldn’t stop the loud ‘fuck’ from escaping his lips as he grabbed at his lovers arm to ground himself. Callum leaned down to kiss him as he continued to fuck into him, feeling the way Ben was beginning to move his hips to meet the thrusts. It was never going to last long and with the feeling of Ben’s heel digging into his arse and the younger man controlling Callum’s dick from the inside he came far sooner than he was expecting, collapsing down onto the younger man.

Callum was breathing heavily against his boyfriend’s chest, the beard sticking to the sweaty skin when he felt Ben tap him on the shoulder, “hey Santa, fancy a fuck?” Callum lifted his head and looked at his boyfriend, his face was flush and he was smiling at him, the older man was in a post sex haze and not quite connecting the dots until he reached down and felt that Ben was still hard. He smiled to himself and reached for the discarded lube bottle from before, getting some more out and putting it on Ben’s hard dick as well as reaching down and preparing himself, pressing two fingers straight in.

He lazily lifted a leg over as Ben moved his leg in, straddling the other man and positioning himself over Ben’s cock, he held onto it as he sunk down, letting it slide all the way in until he was sitting on Ben’s lap. He moaned at the stretch and allowed himself a moment to adjust before he moved his hips in a circular motion and lifted himself up and sitting back down, his movements slow and his body lax from his orgasm. As he lifted up again Ben took the lead and thrust up, his cock hitting the spot that causes Callum to see stars and his cock started to harden again from the internal stimulation.

The more they moved together the harder his cock got, the louder they both moaned and the closer Ben was getting to the end. He fucked up into his boyfriend as Callum’s body started to come back under his control and he began to sit down harder and faster on his boyfriend, taking back control to set the pace, his hat waving in the air and his beard off centre and hanging off. Soon a second wave was hitting him and as Ben took his cock in his hand, Callum came again, warm white liquid landing on Ben’s chest as he let out a loud moan. Ben thrust up one last time and he followed him over the edge, his seed shooting deeply into the man he loved as he gripped on tight to Callum’s hips. 

The older man couldn’t keep his body up and collapsed back down again, the pair of them breathing heavily and skin pressed against each other. When they were able to function again Callum pushed himself up, freeing his boyfriend from underneath him, “merry Christmas Ben”, Ben smiled and leaned his head up to give him a quick kiss, “merry Christmas Babe”.

****

When they made it downstairs later Phil was already in the kitchen sitting and drinking a coffee, he nodded politely at them and wished them a happy Christmas. They returned the good wishes and set about starting to prepare the vegetables for the dinner later. Callum was to be in charge of the roast but Ben said he’d help to do some of the prep work. Phil got up and left them to it, instead choosing to relocate to the living room to leave them to do the hard work while he watched tele.

As Ben stood at the worktop peeling spuds, Callum walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling his body close and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “You’re so sexy you know, your bum is wriggling while you’re doing that” he whispered into his ear. Ben moved his arse in response, rubbing it against Callum’s front, shutting the taller man up straight away. Just as he was about to reach down to cup at his boyfriend’s crotch the door flew open and Lexi came running in.

“Shit” Callum breathed as he moved his hand quickly and took a step back. He turned round to greet the little girl as Lola and Jay walked in behind her. She excitedly asked where her presents were and Ben abandoned his peeling and chopping duties to pick her up and carry her into the other room to where the gifts were waiting for her. Just as Callum was about to follow them, Lola pulled him to one side looking serious.

“Lexi told me something when she woke up this morning”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, she told me she saw daddy kissing Santa Claus last night”

Callum flushed a bright shade of pink as Lola smiled at him amused, shit, she must have seen them in the kitchen… Lola was all smiles and laughter though and told him not to worry about it, she explained that they were just standing under mistletoe and it was tradition, Callum knew all about it so she didn’t need to feel bad. He thanked her as she turned and walked laughing into the living room with Jay who was laughing too at Callum’s embarrassment.

Callum stood there for a few minutes before Ben came to find where he’d got to, “c’mon Babe, we’re waiting on you to open presents.” The older man stood for a moment before he smiled and took Ben’s hand, letting him lead the way to join everyone else. Just as they were about to step through the door though he caught site of mistletoe hanging above it. He stopped and pulled Ben to him, cupping his face and leaning down to give him a kiss, it’s funny, he hadn’t noticed it before then. As they were kissing Lexi came and tugged on their sleeves, desperate for them to hurry up.

They eventually made it into the other room and as he watched everyone open their gifts Callum wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, unable to believe that he’d got the Christmas present he would have asked Santa all those years ago if he’d ever got to meet him. He’d only ever wanted a proper family Christmas and this year, he finally got it. Ben and the rest of them... it was everything he had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing is not coming easy but as this was requested as a Xmas present I had to comply 😂. Hope it reads ok and makes sense. 
> 
> Also I hope that everyone has a marvellous Xmas. 2020 has literally been the worst year of my life, aside from the COVID shit it was already pretty horrendous. I’d like to thank the Ballum fandom for giving me something to occupy my mind and life while everything around me was going to absolute shit. I couldn’t have survived this year without the distractions. Take care all 🎄.


End file.
